


Mynxie the XXXmas Elf : 25 Lays of Christmas

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: 'Tis the season to be sexy...





	1. Disciplinary Action

The foreman pushed into her with so much force that Mynxie swore she could hear the desk creak. Not that she could make out any form of speech outside of a string of desperate moans that joined his thrusts in echoing around the small cottage. No sooner did she get a modicum of her wits back did her burly superior pull her down by her thighs. She had just enough time to wrap her stocking-clad legs around his back before his meaty hands reached down and grabbed her full ass, pulling her off the table and up into his chest.

 

The elven beauty moaned as her blue eyes briefly met his goggle-clad face before he hoisted her over, releasing one of her cheeks just long enough to grasp her thigh instead. With his outlandishly large hands holding her in place, the dark-tressed girl threw one her arms around his trunk-like neck for support as her opposing hand started to fondle her bare tit. Say whatever you wish about the foreman and his outlandish figure, but the elf was practically BUILT for carrying nubile elven sluts as cocksleeves.

 

The two continued their lewd liaison with reckless abandon; wholly content in the isolation that the Foreman’s cottage would permit them. Even if they didn’t and were fucking in his office just like last time, it’d hardly make a difference to her. Just another exploit of Mynxie the Slut to spread around their isolated little community in the godforsaken North Pole. It didn’t matter what a dick was connected to; elves, reindeer, or any other creature that sported a stiffie. She’d suck and fuck it until her Christmas turned white…

 

But her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the Foreman fall backward onto his ottoman, causing her to bounce up his long cock until only the bulbous head kept her from popping out. In mere moments the craft elf had spun her around before securing his grip on her thigh and neglected breast. “S-sir, you’re getting too ro—OOH!” she hissed as his mouth latched onto her breast, thoroughly slathering the fat udder with his tounge as his other hand squeezed down. Such roughhousing was enough to trigger her climax, causing her cunt muscles to constrict his cock until his own release shot inside her.

 

Mynxie exhaled, feeling her bosses’ grip relinquish its hold until she’d been been allowed to fall forward. She was hardly surprised that his cock stayed firmly planted inside her, and was even less shocked as the Foreman steeped back from the ottoman. With years of practice guiding her, the elven slut brought her knees together onto the dark green cushion whilst her hands instead reached further down to the carpet below. As she suspected, he’d given her just enough room to present her ass for him to start railing into her once more.

 

One particularly large jolt sent her neck flying up right into the finely trimmed Christmas Tree before her…

* * *

 

“I expect you back on the line at five o’clock sharp. And this time those ribbons better be fourteen inches EXACT, or I’m going to dock your pay.” Her boss grunted as he plopped the cigar in his mouth. His subordinate didn’t respond, opting instead to finish adjusting her breasts inside her too-small dress before stepping out into the cold. Once she’d slammed the door shut, the Foreman bought his hands to the back of his head and let out a deep, bellowing sigh of satisfaction.

 

He’d throw the girl a bone tomorrow and make sure she got the best scissors. It was about time for another visit with Vivian anyway…

 

 


	2. Wet, Hot, and Horn-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one based on Mongo's set; I'm well aware that reindeer do not traditionally have hands...

  
Donner tore off the tie of her bow-kini leaving the now-separated strip of cloth to fall between her legs into the bubbling water below. Not that Mynxie actually noticed her stripping, due to having Prancer’s thick cock shoved down her throat. Between the throbbing reindeer dick, the hot tub at her waist, and Donner’s strong hand securing her dainty wrists, the elven slut couldn’t help but moan in bliss.  
  
Not to be ignored, Donner used his free hand to pull the elf up by her legs, causing her to squeak in surprise with Prancer’s hardon still planted between her lips. The other Reindeer’s plan was soon made manifest as he dipped below her in the water before brining his nostril up to her soaping cunt. With her legs back on the ground and her hands free, Mynxie wasted no time and wrapped both her hands around Donner’s cock.  
  
Prancer grunted at the elves tongue work, placing his own meaty hands on top of her hat-clad head as she kept sucking him off. Below her, Donner kept assaulting her needy elvish pussy with his long tongue, using his teeth to briefly nip her engorged clit. His fellow sleigh-puller reaped the benefits as her muffled howls vibrated along his reindeer dick and triggered his own climax. The dark-haired elf only attempted to down two gulps of deer cum before she pulled her mouth free and let his remaining load splash all over her face. After just three loads managed to give her a shell of sticky white, the horny slut turned her mouth to Donner’s waiting dick; clearly eager to receive the same service.  
  
Donner felt her glazed lips wrap around his erection, instantly replacing the cold air with her hot mouth. Meanwhile Prancer’s ejaculation continued to bathe over her back, a drop reaching dangerously close to the reindeer’s nostril as his thick tongue continued to spear her pussy. Of his fellow reindeer on the team, he was the most keen to eat muff of any kind; a trait that Vixen always appreciated. But seeing as how his mate was in isolation during her heat that just meant that he’d have to make do with the cunt of the most infamous elf in the North Pole.  
  
Mynxie continued her lip service, finally brining one of her hands up from the water to start jerking Prancer off and finish coaxing out his sperm. The trio had little doubt that the juices of their fuck-fest had mixed into the hot tub, meaning that whoever got in next would be in for an even more rude awakening besides reindeer fur… but really, where was the surprise in that? And when Donner inevitably blew his load in her mouth with such force her cheeks ballooned up, coupled with the elven girl’s own climax assaulting Donner’s eager tongue, the notion moved to beyond doubt.  
  
With their erections still prominent, the duo looked down at the quivering elf before locking eyes and grunting in agreement. Without a word, Donner lifted up the dazed elf and dragged her back to their pen. It was always a treat to have Mynxie in the stable, especially with Vixen being indisposed…

* * *

  
Holly squeaked as the stable door thundered open, followed by Donner and Prancer strolling in with a clearly excited Mynxie in the latter’s grip. The brunette sighed in relief; at least now she wasn’t going to have to service the flight team alone… actually, her friend might just take the whole brunt of it now that the bespectacled elf figured.  
  
Sure enough the seven male reindeer had already surrounded Mynxie and were ready to go to town on her. At least Holly could still be a fluffer…


	3. Cleanup Duty

The sight of deer cum on her friend’s glasses made Mynxie go wild as she captured the brunette’s swollen lips with her own spunk-covered ones. Moaning deeper into their kiss, the dark-haired elf brought her sticky fingers up and started trailing through Holly’s long matted locks, smearing even more of the hodgepodge ejaculation mix between the two of them. If she had any qualms about getting covered in reindeer spunk, she didn’t say, but rather let her hands trail up to Mynxie’s modest rack as her slutty friend’s own digits kept pumping out of her muff. Behind the two were seven thoroughly exhausted and pleasantly drained reindeer; another job well done for the Slut of the North Pole.

But with the orgy behind them, that just left the used elf and the fluffer to their devices, and while Holly had put her tight little mouth to work keeping each reindeer properly ready, she didn’t get to have even a single orgasm… a cruel fate that Mynxie sought to relieve her from suffering. Perhaps it was just one of those quirks that helped their odd friendship to blossom... though the sex certainly didn’t hurt either.

Holly whimpered as Mynx’ broke their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and cum between their lips. Mirthful green eyes met desperate blue as the brunette practically begged for more. Satisfied that her friend had been tormented enough, Mynxie dove in and started lavishing the taller elf’s muff with her lavicious tongue. The same slimy pink organ that could bring men, women, and deer alike to their knees now assaulted the bespectacled girl’s cunt.

Out of reflex the brunette elf gripped the frames of her glasses, intent to keep her ocular aids from flying clear off her nose. She never fancied the idea of willfully rendering herself blind, even when it came to something like sex. It’s not like she didn’t have the means to fix them anyway. But such matters were far from her mind as Mynxie’s tongue drew out of her muff only to rear up and affix to her sensitive little clit.

Holly let out a shrill, carnal scream as her promiscuous pal homed in on every g-spot and attacked without quarter. It didn’t take nearly as long as it usually would to bring her friend to climax. Then again having to deep throat seven virile bucks while Mynxie used all of her holes in kind had left the brunette quite wired.

The slutty elf grinned as her ministrations were suitably rewarded; feeling Holly’s legs wrap around her head as the salty-sweet necter of elven qum juice assaulted Mynx’s tongue. But despite how identical it was to others, there was always just that dash of peppermint that screamed ‘Holly’ and made it all the more special.

Said elf finished her bellow as her protesting lungs finally gave out. Sweat mixed with the stains on her body, running alongside the cockmilk of the elite Flight Team. Through the flashes of light, she faintly felt the departure of Mynxie’s tongue from her needy quim…only to have the insatiable bitch pin her to the hay-covered ground and start palming at her heaving chest.

“Who said we were done?” playful green eyes met trembling blue…

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you want to invite Brandy next time? I’m sure she’d be up for another shoot in her storeroom.” Mynxie offered as they walked out the door. Since her original garments were left behind at the hot tub, she’d opted to ‘borrow’ Holly’s shirt, covering her indecently stained chest with the taller brunette’s much more spacious clothes.

“Don’t you think about anything besides sex?” her friend groaned, wincing as she felt her nipples harden underneath the apron she’d had on in the stable.

“Sure; ribbons, baking, package dimensions, and the laughter of small children on Christmas day.”


	4. Private Show

Mynxie purred as she felt the waves of thick cum assault her body. With some difficulty, the elf scooped some up from between her tits and brought it to her lips, relishing the taste of polar bear seamen as it slid down her throat to join the first load already in her stomach. She faintly heard the long chorus of chimes outside of the dim parlor of the Candy Cane Strip Club, signifying the end of the previous day and the start of a new week of work.

She hadn’t really intended to be working this late; just a few hours on the stage to justify those pole-dancing lessons, tease a few co-workers, and give a private show to the last one standing. The Elves had cleared out at elven sharp; the usual fare for a Sunday. The Yeti had been a little more sluggish, since for the workhorses of the North Pole there would only a precious few minutes before THEIR shifts began. That just left one Polar Bear, fresh from border patrol and less than eager to return back to his cave.

Mynxie had planned for something simpler; a few twirls around, some slipped clothing, and a little lick of the bear’s impressive cock before calling it a day. What she didn’t expect was for the patron to get a little too…paws-on with her. After that it was the old “Slam! Wham, Wham!” against the stage until he’d had enough and blew his load all over her.

Feeling a paw wrap around her long red cap, and wrench her head up, the elf’s blue eyes were met with the dirty, yet still quite firm, polar bear cock that had been ravaging her for the last hour. Without a word she reached down to start cleaning off the excess of their antics, tasting her own juices mixed with his cream. Surely it was only common courtesy to finish cleaning up the mess you make, right?

Well turns out the patrol bear had other plans in mind as he wrenched her away before forcing her legs above her head. Mynxie craned her sore neck down just in time to see the hot pink rod lined up with her taught little rear. “S-sir I don’t think that’s a good Id-OOOH FUUCK!”

Lord’s a-leaping that HURT. At least the Yeti’s would let her lube them up before packing their massive rods up her fudge tunnel. Not that this Coke-chugging bastard paid any heed to her plight. Mynxie whipped her head around until the outrageously long tail of her cap was clenched in her teeth; keeping her pearly whites from biting into her lips as tears came pouring out.

The bear kept ramming into her, causing the little bells on her shoes, wrists, and hat to jingle with every pound. The elf squeezed her eyes as the sound of their rough fucking drowned out the umpteenth round of ‘Santa Baby’. Feeling her back slide against the polished stage, Mynxie reached behind her until she blindly groped the edge of the centermost platform.

Once again her night at the Candy Cane ended the same way; hazy lights, the sound of flesh slapping, and her toes curling in bliss…

* * *

 

 

“…You know what? I don’t care.” Brandy sighed as she stumbled out of the back room with her hair astray and an empty bottle in hand. In all honesty she pretty much expected this outcome when she left Mynxie and the bear alone, but it’s not like she was going to be missing out on her well-earned bottle of cognac. Besides, it’s not like this was even the twentieth time she’d walked in on her top girl giving a private show…although the private part was usually pretty contestable.

“Hey Brandy, want to help me give this lug the Alexander treatment?” Mynxie asked as she pulled herself off. Beneath her, the northern beast exchanged glances between his conquest and the woman that kept his hand readily occupied with brew.“….Sure, why not. Let me get the nutmeg.” The dark-skinned elf relented.


	5. Top of the Line

Mynxie hummed to the song on the radio she kept bobbing her head along the worker’s shaft. While she obviously couldn’t get a perfect angle thanks to being under a solid oak table, the mirrors along the ceiling served as a fine way to watch the traditional assembly line as she continued her own work. It was a simple job compared to the other steps, but at least her co-worker was suitably well-hung and had quite a bit of endurance even to hear legendarily vacuum lips. Besides from her vantage point at the line’s bend, she could make out nearly every one of her teammates engaged in oral encouragement of their own segments.

The packaging department was closed on Tuesdays with its all-female staff instead serving to assist one of the manufacturing lines. Thanks to her efforts, Mynxie had been able to secure the woodwork shop, much to the protest of the rest of Ribbon Team. Sure the workers might not be as fit or equipped as one of the newer branches, but hey; at least this workshop had carpets and was significantly warmer. If they wanted to get with the bulkier workers, they could do it off the clock like her.

Hearing the song change to something more solemn, the elven cocksucker slowed her pace, focusing more on the base of her teammate’s dick. They’d been working for a good three hours now, and the pace at which he’d been able to finish installing the little sides to each car was quite good. It must’ve helped that she promised to get him off for every fifty jobs he finished, which gave them both plenty of time while keeping a constant rhythm. He’d definitely be getting good marks on her evaluation.

Speaking of, she noticed him finish the last touches on the batch, brining their numbers up to a crisp 600; definitely worth a reward in her book. But before she could start coaxing out his load, Mynxie noticed something amiss. There were three whole baskets waiting at the station to the left; ready but not being sent along. It only took a glance in the gap between the table legs to see the culprit; that bitch Vivian was getting reamed in the ass while her coworker was only doing a fraction of the work required.

Mynxie was obviously no stranger to anal, or even fucking in the workshop; but it was just not in good taste to be doing BOTH during operation hours. After all, they were here for work: not pleasure. More than that it was obvious that Viv was rushing him; going nearly twice as fast and obviously cutting corners with how far the wheels were going down. While that wouldn’t be a problem for her station’s work, it would be either a disaster for Jess, or just plain ruin the toy entirely…NOT an option.

The determined elf pulled off his prick, getting her partner’s attention as she started to stroke his shaft. “You’re going to need to finish tapping down the wheels; I’ll give you the signal for when you can stop worrying about it.” She whispered before giving a long, fluttering lick up from his balls all the way to the crown. “Sound good?” she didn’t even wait for the rapid nod before engulfing him once more…

 

“I’ll clear things with the foreman and let him know it’s not your fault.” Mynxie promised as she patted down her wrinkled skirt. It was just the two of them now, having worked later to finish playing catch-up. The younger elf nodded, having a hard time drawing his eyes away from her cum-covered breasts.

“You know, I really admire someone that’s more focused on quality over quantity.” She purred as her dainty fingers reached down for his stiffening cock. The day had ended about an hour ago, meaning that as far as SHE was concerned, the workshop was totally fair game. “What do you say I show you what Vivian was doing; station and all?” Mynxie smirked as she pulled down the top of her little dress…


	6. The Runt’s Revenge

Mynxie felt her bonds tighten as the living garland tore through her dress. Any attempts to protest the violation of property were muffled as a bushel of green was stuffed into her mouth. With her hands propped above and her legs splayed open, it left her vulnerable as likewise appendages struck at her tits and pussy.

“What a nice surprise; not only do I get two elf sluts, but the biggest whore of the North Pole!” the little tree cackled as its green eyes lit up. From the surrounding trees, more green shoots creeped out and assaulted the trio. Three went to Vivian’s chest and started giving itself a titjob, two went for Noel’s pigtails and pulled sharply on the rustette’s head, and the last two started wailing on Mynxie’s ass. All the while that cackling little tree watched with perverse glee. “How’s this for the Runt, you cunts?”

The Runt in the Corner; that was the name for this unassuming Douglas Fir at the crossroads in the center forest. There were a few old customs among elves around this enigmatically durable dwarf tree (Mynxie’s favorite was the one that involved grinding your heel against the flexible bark), but to find out it was actually alive…well it’d been a while since Mynxie could claim to be stunned by anything. Stumbling on Vivian alone with her little lackey? Not surprising. Getting strung up by a tree of all things? Hey; finally something new.

With only the pair of discarded lanterns as light, the three elves were raped by the vengeful tree spirit. With a twisted childlike wonder the shriveled little thing glanced at each one of his trophies before settling on it’s true prize; the infamous Slut herself. “Well you little Bitch? What do you have to say for yourself now?” it angrily asked as the memories of her stilettos squishing it’s barky flesh ran fresh in it’s age-old mind.

“More dicks.” Mynxie grunted, defying her captor and taunting the pathetically small vines it was using. Snow’s sake, they were smaller than an elf’s dick, and those things were TINY compared to the likes of say, a Reindeer…or a Yeti…or a Polar Bear…or that one time with Jessie’s favorite toy. Needless to say, her ‘wish’ was granted as three more strands of garland joined in the pummeling of each of her holes. With four knots now squirming in each orifice, the slut elf finally started to feel some pleasure out of this mess.

But even that wasn’t enough for the Runt, as it angrily doubled its pace into all three girls, finally piercing Noel’s ass and yanking on Vivian’s long blonde hair in response. Under such assault, the trio were eventually brought to climax…although it did take far far longer for Mynxie to join in. Eventually; long after their lanterns had gone out and left them to the cold unforgiving mercy of the winter’s night, the pistoning garland settled to a crawl. Her tired green eyes glanced over at the weakly panting form of Noel and the utterly still Vivian; having passed out nearly an hour earlier.

“Oh don’t you worry; you little sluts won’t be left alone for too long.” The Runt grinned as it slowly brought the trio up into the dark recesses of the trees above…

* * *

 

Two grunts rang out over the roaring fire and screams of a dying tree as Mynxie and Noel landed on the snow-covered ground. Vivian was still passed out; no different than the party drunkard that was going to wake up with a LOT of questions about the night before. The once-dark and freezing clearing was filled with warm light as the roaring fire that was consuming the Runt continued to burn away the age-old threat.

As his nose dimmed to a dull red, Comet’s spawn put down the glass ornament. While she never knew the lad by name, she knew he was mocked and derided as a freak thanks to his nose. From Mynxie’s perspective, the only thing suitably freakish was the pendulous penis swinging between its furry legs. As the conscious duo stared at the hypnotic sight in the crackling light, both of their loins stirred anew…


	7. Noel and Nose

Noel squealed as Mynxie’s skilled tongue and fingers brought her over the edge, showering the infamous elf with pussy juice. With three of her fingers now trapped to the knuckle in the pigtailed elf’s ass, she slowed her ministrations and instead returned her focus to the young buck currently plowing her gushing cunt. Finally, just to be vindictive; her free hand was currently occupied with stroking the decapitated crown of the Runt after she snapped it off his burning carcass and planted it back into the snowy ground.

With her tap run dry, the elf directed her energy to matching the young buck’s pace, resisting the sore temptation to speed things up and take control away from him. He’d stuck his antlers out for her and saved them from…well, whatever that rotten little Douglas Fir was supposed to be. The least she could do was give the outcast a little ego boost.

The snow didn’t faze her; neither did the roaring fire just a few steps away. Her own soreness and lethargy were minor concerns. This was her element; the kind of dirty business that had earned Mynxie her stripes…after she’d sucked said stripes off a few dozen candy canes. And regardless if you knew her face, you certainly knew her name.

Noel had almost been an exception, but after the bitch had tried to take first dibs on the reindeer’s carnal horn, Mynxie had been more than happy to give her a brief but enlightening reminder of whom she was dealing with. Say whatever derogatory thing you wish, but you do NOT get in the way of a slut and her next cock. Especially not when you’ve got two perfectly good handlebars sticking out of your head…

So to the savior go the spoils, and to the upstart goes the lash. And let it be known that Mynxie’s tongue was as useful as any old whip, especially if you were gunning to leave some poor soul sore in the morning. Speaking of, the slut elf started to dig her nails into the scorched bark, leaving deep welts in the wood. While the Runt might not be alive to ‘feel’ it, that certainly wasn’t going to stop her. A few splinters was practically expected after how many times she’d had to grip banisters, columns, walls, and tree trunks.

Still, she did have work in the morning, and had to cut things short. A quick shake of her hips brought the young buck to his second climax; once again drenching her walls and shooting into her womb. She’d been worried at first when he came upon penetrating her, and finding out that he had at least a decent recovery pace had been just enough to save the mood. Regardless, feeling her body fill up with both cum and cock caused her to squeeze so hard on the tree it shattered in her palms. Just some more splinters to take care of later on.

Mynxie felt her savior stumble backwards, bringing his spent, flaccid dick out of her pussy. With the fun clearly over, the dark-headed elf wasted no time and pried her fingers out of Noel’s butt, sticking the dirty digits into the snow. “We should get him back to the stable. Give me a hand with thi…Noel?”

“Ugh, Lightweights…”

* * *

 

“Of course the heater’s still out…whose snatch do I need to eat to actually get this stupid thing fixed?” the elf grumbled as she threw her soiled dress in the hamper. At least she had a nice thick comforter to keep her from becoming a curvaceous icicle, and it’s not like she’d be getting a full six hour’s worth tonight anyway…

What she’d give for a nice night’s sleep… until the banging at her door started.


	8. A Mess in the Kitchen

 

‘How hard was it to just bake some cookies?!' Hindsight was really a bitch Mynxie thought as the newly cooked blue-tipped cookie shoved it’s cock down her throat. Below her, her dainty hand traced the cooling brown texture of the first abomination that had come crawling out. All the while, the second, green one kept going to town on her ass. The once-still kitchen was full of the sounds of her labored breaths and the creaking of animated cookie dough as the trio of baked golems continued to fuck their elven prey.

Her apron was shoved into the valley of her breasts, exposing her perky, braless nipples. In fact the only other garment of clothes she still had on was her stockings, what with her panties currently kicked to the corner. In her defense she had been SLEEPING when the kids had barged in and told her what they’d done; the fact that she had the foresight to tie an apron around her torso was just pure luck.

When the cranky nymphomaniac barged into the kitchen, she fully expected a mess on her hands. But at the sight of a massive gingerbread man with an even larger cock beading down on her, Mynxie was thankful she’d sternly told the children to wait in her room until she came back. They were just kids; barely even a hundred years old and WAY to young to be seeing something so obscene.

But before the dark haired elf could mull on the irony of a slut acting as a prudish guardian, her thoughts were thoroughly derailed as the youngest cookie grabbed her head and shoved the remained of his pink-frosted fuckstick into her mouth. Meanwhile the one that had been sodomizing her bottomed out even as the one attacking her cunt kept thrusting along. The reason for the proceeding duo’s sudden attack manifested in the form of a scalding stream of glaze and topping.

With all that hot gooey frosting pissing out, it was a pretty easy task for Mynxie to strike; shaking her ass and biting down at the same time. Without their magical implements, the giant cookie men fell backward and grew still. No sooner had she spat out the mushy cookie dick did the last one start shooting hot frosting into her cunt. A quick thrust of her hips put an end to the last one.

The elf slut winced as she pulled out the limp masses from her lower cavities. She didn’t even pay any heed to the errant spurt landing in her hair from the sugary schlong that had been pumping down her throat. It was almost a shame; she’d been just beginning to get into the swing and start deriving pleasure. But with all three of them down for the count…

‘Ding!’

“Oh come on! How much flour did those brats use?!” Mynxie screamed before another cookie cock planted itself between her lips followed by another pair slamming into her. As she chocked on the equally thick appendage, the elf looked around at the now-dozens of giant gingerbread men surrounding her… and their massive cocks.

This was going to take longer than she expected…

* * *

 

“So what did you three learn?” Mynxie asked the trio of guilt-ridden young elves. Behind her a team of yetis were bringing out the massive gingerbread men and working to clean up the crumbs, frosting, and…juices, which covered every inch of the kitchen. In the time between her finishing up, the elf had gotten a chance to shower and put on a nice warm robe, leaving her dripping body in a somewhat modest (albeit small) garment.

“N-Not to use the Occulven or the Necooknomicon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gingerbread set is arguably my favorite of Mongo's works; not just for Mynxie, but his entire body (the Griffon, Peach and the mushroom men, and Danerys are close behind). So I hope I was able to do it some justice.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you are asking; where the hell is this coming from? Long and short was that before things like Source porn took off there were a few dedicated cg artists for erotic works. Vaesark and Zzomp were among the most prominent from my perspective, but my favorite was Mongo Bongo (chiefly because his witch mascot was a massive cutie; shame he never really did many scenes with her) mostly for his ‘out-there’ pairings; Tifa x Red VIII, Daneyrys and her dragons, his Knight and his Archer’s antics, even that particular shoot with Zelda, Peach, and some monkeys (and yes the implications were front and center quite prominently) got my interest due to the poses involved. Obviously he had a focus on bestiality or just plain ‘wtf’ scenarios (like the horseheads or Peach and the mushroom men). Among my favorite where the ones involving his ‘original’ character; Mynxie the Christmas Elf. 
> 
> Mongo came back after a long period of silence (during which time I had moved on from his stuff) but announced his sorta-retirement and I just found out quite a bit afterward. It’s sad, but I’m not going to knock his decision. In a way I wanted to pay homage to one of my most persistent ‘inspirations’ in the way that I’ve grown to enjoy: writing. I figured if nothing else it could be good practice for scenarios that I wouldn’t otherwise be getting to. What I will promise is that this won’t be ballooning into another Goddess’ Eyes or Cantor Morning; 25 chapters and were done.
> 
> These are NOT going to be massive plot filled epics like Goddess’ Eyes. These are just short little vignettes that I’ll work on and try to have up once a day. Sparse word count, sparse dialogue, and a LOT of fucking. I’ll have a few based on Mongo’s art sets but the rest will be original or loosely based on some Christmas classics with a suitably sexy spin… oh, and there’s going to be a lot of alliteration.
> 
> Anyway, hope you poor bastards that thought to delve into No Fap December can hold on, and for the rest, comments and all that jazz.


End file.
